Oniisan
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella, la aferrada Sakura, que después de ser rechazada por vigésimo novena vez seguía tratando algo con él/ –No quiero salir contigo, no me gustas/El ánimo de Sakura desapareció. Apretó los puños y volteó el rostro, triste, enojada y rota./ Retrocedió el paso que avanzó y casi se cae de la impresión ante la aguda voz de una niña/–S-Sakura… ¿eres tú?
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Oniisan.**

**1.**

Y ahí estaba ella, la aferrada Sakura, que después de ser rechazada por vigésimo novena vez seguía tratando algo con él. ¿Qué parte del "NO", no entendía? Tal vez era que necesitaba ser más cruel, o quizá llegar al grado de la humillación para que desistiera.

Ya tenía diecisiete, más parecía que seguían teniendo diez. ¿No le daba pena? Ser brutalmente rechazada frente a todos más veces de las pedidas, alardear ante todos el puro amor que le tenía al moreno, diciendo que un día ellos dos se convertirían en novios, después se casarían, tendrían hijos, luego nietos y se harían viejos juntos… ¡estúpido!.

Tal vez, en ocasiones era grato tenerle de acosadora, pues todo capricho de su parte era cumplido al instante por la peli-rosa. Desde una botella de agua, pasando por sus libros olvidados y hasta que le lavaran la ropa (porque en ese instituto la mayoría vivían solos, o con compañeros, y las tareas del hogar no eran el fuerte del azabache). Pero ella no podía tomar eso como una señal a un sí a todas sus propuestas de citas o el que él correspondiera sus declaraciones amorosas. (Pero claro, los hombres son despistados)

A veces la vergüenza era más para el que para ella. Pero vamos, Sasuke ya no podía hacer más, solo restaba el ignorarla y rezar porque abandonara sus infantiles, hastiosas y nada agradables declaraciones. Eso sí, sin alejarla mucho..., alguien tenía que lavar su ropa. Sonaba cruel, pero así es como suena la verdad.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella, siguiéndole cual mosca a fanal.

–Porque no. –Contestó él. Hasta a la hora de la salida era asechado, y al ser esa hora, ya nadie más había en el instituto. Ni siquiera el rubio-baka para colgarse de él y huir. Para colmo de sus males, el cielo se caía en forma de agua y el sin paraguas.

–Anda sólo iremos un ratito. Me encanta esa pastelería, donde vende unos lindos panques con decorado de fresas y crema de chantillí. Anda sí, solo será un ratito. Puedes tomarlo como la primera de las muchas citas románticas que tendremos; imagínanos. Tú, yo, panques, fresas con crema. Kyaaa ¡La perfecta escena de amor! Después de eso declararemos oficialmente que somos novios y-

–¡No! No quiero salir contigo, no me gustas… ni siquiera me agradas. Eres rara, inmadura y muy pero muy ¡MO-LES-TA! –Le interrumpió. La cara de ensoñación de Sakura reventó como burbuja de jabón. Y el tono molesto… ¡furioso! Del chico se elevó más y más.

Y algo se rompió en la chica de ojos jade. Porque había sido rechazada muchas veces, y aunque todas dolían, esta mataba. Pero no era su culpa. De verdad admiraba y amaba mucho al de ojos ónix, así que la única forma de darle a conocer lo que sentía era expresándolo. Nunca era correspondida, pero no tenía remedio, porque así era ella, masoquista. Amando a alguien que cada día era más hostil, en algún punto, hasta el corazón se rompe.

–Aléjate de mí. No te me vuelvas a confesar. No me importa si ya no tengo quien me lave la ropa, no te quiero cerca.

El ánimo de Sakura desapareció. Apretó los puños y volteó el rostro, triste, enojada y rota. Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero ni la voz le salía. Empujó, sin mover mucho, al azabache y salió corriendo de ahí. El chico de ojos ónix la miraba perderse en el panorama, ayudando en la tarea por la brusca lluvia.

–Hmp –el moreno dio un paso fuera del edificio principal. Seguramente al siguiente día ella volvería a estar ahí, frente a él, rogándole que salieran juntos. No había de que preocuparse, ella siempre volvía.

Un horrible rayo calló a lo lejos, deslumbrándolo, y segundos después el sonido del trueno bien pudo haber sido comparado con el estrepitoso y desgarrador grito femenino. Grito que casi hacía sangrar los tímpanos.

El muchacho, un tanto impactado, caminó dudoso por el mismo trayecto recorrido segundos antes por su ex acosadora. No supo bien que pensar, cuando a lo lejos, la figura de un humano desfallecía en el suelo, quedando inerte. Corrió sin saber muy bien porque a confirmar sus sospechas, que fueron develadas al vislumbrar cierta melena rosada.

–¿Sakura…? –susurró. Susurro que desapareció con el constante goteo de la lluvia. Mismo susurro que pareció reavivar el cuerpo inmóvil. La tupida lluvia no dejaba divisarla claramente. Así que se acercó más –Sakura ¿tu…? –

–¡Ouch, mi cabeza!

Los ojos ónix se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Avanzó un paso para comprobar que lo que había oído era cierto y no una mala broma de su mente. Retrocedió el paso que avanzó y casi se cae de la impresión ante la aguda voz de una pequeña niña. Sí, una pequeña de no más de nueve años, con los ojos grandes y verdes, la melena rosada y corta. Sí, una pequeña niña…, una pequeña molestia.

_–S-Sakura… ¿eres tú?_

* * *

Bueno pues, cierta imagen apareció frente a mi y una retorcida idea me vino a la cabeza. No será muy largo, si acaso cinco o seis capítulos a lo mucho. Espero les guste.

¿Reviews?

Mary'Love~


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Oniisan**

**2.**

_Retrocedió el paso que avanzó y casi se cae de la impresión ante la aguda voz de una pequeña niña. Sí, una pequeña de no más de nueve años, con los ojos grandes y verdes, la melena rosada y corta. Sí, una pequeña niña…, una pequeña molestia._

_–S-Sakura… ¿eres tú?_

–Claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Quién eres tú?... ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!... ¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?!

–Imposible –susurró el azabache. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó con dirección a su casa. Eso era físicamente imposible. Lo más probable es que todo fuera un sueño. Un raro y estúpido sueño.

–¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –la niña se levantó y siguió al joven de cabellera oscura – ¡Oye! ¡Oye, no me ignores! –Le tomó del brazo y Sasuke saltó de la impresión.

–Suéltame, suéltame…

–¡No! ¡Dime donde estoy! ¡Dime donde está mamá!... ¡Ayúdame!

–¡¿Por qué yo?!

–¡No sé!... –unas lágrimas escurrieron por las infantiles mejillas –tú sabes mi nombre… está lloviendo y se hará de noche… y no sé donde estoy…

Sasuke le miró para abajo, era demasiado baja para tener diez años. No podía llevarse una "aparición" a casa. No sabía cuidarse él, cómo cuidaría a una alucinación con forma de niña-Sakura. Además los niños se llevaban todo el dinero y aunque a él no le faltaba, tampoco podía despilfarrar. También, que tal si "eso" nunca se revertía. ¡No sería "padre" a los diecisiete, no, no, no!

–Por favor –los pequeños dedos apretaron su mano. Después, de uno de sus bolsillos, la pequeña Sakura sacó un fajo increíblemente grande de dinero, de verdad era ridículamente grande. –Mira, yo acompañaba a mamá al banco y me dio a guardar esto… te lo daré si me ayudas a encontrarla –se lo puso en la palma al de ojos ónix.

–¿Por qué te darían tanto dinero a ti?... ¿No en realidad serás parte de esas bandas roba bancos?

–¡No, tonto!... apúrate que me congelo –le reclamó temblando, pues aún seguían bajo la lluvia. Sasuke miró el dinero en su mano, pasó por la figura de la niña, y terminó mirando su panorama. Suspiró resignado.

–Bien…

–¡Yey! –Saltó de emoción la menor.

–Pero deberás acatar mis reglas.

–¡Sí, sí. Vámonos que me congelo!

El azabache suspiró nuevamente. Se dio media vuelta y seguido muy de cerca por la niña emprendió su camino a casa. Cuando cruzaban las calles, la pequeña sujetaba su mano, y el casi como si tocara a una babosa la sostenía sólo durante el cruce. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del mayor. Una sencilla y típica casa japonesa. Entraron y botaron los zapatos.

–¿Esta es tu casa?

–Sí… antes era de mis padres, pero ellos se mudaron a una más grande –_"muchísimo más grande"_ pensó el de melena oscura al recordar la mansión de su ahora adinerados padres. Avanzó a su habitación y del closet sacó unas toallas. –Toma –le aventó una a mini-Sakura y con otras dos se envolvió él.

Después de unos minutos, donde mini-Sakura tomó asiento en el sofá aun envuelta en la toalla, y el azabache se había cambiado, ambos se sentaron en la sala a discutir los términos de la estancia de mini-Sakura.

–Bien ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes…ahora?–era cierto que en tantos años de conocer a la peli-rosa, lo único que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Sakura, algo un tanto obvio por el color de cabello.

–Haruno Sakura tengo nueve ¿y tú?

–Uchiha Sasuke, tengo diecisiete. ¿C-Cómo llegaste aquí?

–¡No lo sé, tonto! Yo estaba con mi mamá camino al banco, entonces me dijo que esperara afuera, y fue cuando ¡POOOM! –Dio un salto en el sofá –apareció una gran luz blanca y después estaba aquí… ¿Cómo me conoces?

–Mira. Lo más probable es que seas una alucinación, así que no tengo porque ocultártelo… estas en "el futuro"… tu futuro. Tú y yo vamos a la misma escuela.

–¿F-Futuro?... –Sasuke observaba atento la reacción de la pequeña –JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Eso es imposible, tonto!

–Pues si me quieres creer bien. Sino…

–¡No puedo estar en el futuro! –le tomó de los hombros al mayor. –Regrésame ahora, ¡ahora!

–¡No sé cómo hacer eso!

–No… –mini-Sakura se dejó caer de sentón en el sofá. Y de la nada, como una verdadera niña, comenzó a llorar sin parar, moqueando, respingando, teniendo espasmos y gritando. El mayor sólo se tapó los oídos y la ignoró por los diez minutos que duró su llanto. –Bu-bueno…. Debe haber una-una solución… ¿verdad?

–No sé. Por ahora… supongo que te quedarás aquí. –La niña le miró atenta aún con los ojos un poco rojos. El azabache alzó los dedos de su mano –Estas son las reglas. Uno; no puedes salir sin mí a la calle. Dos; no se tocan mis cosas, para nada. Tres; no le hables a nadie. Yo… tal vez desaparezcas mañana.

–¿Y sino?

–Buscaremos alguien que lo haga. –Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala.

–¿A dónde vas, tonto?

–A dormir. Y deja de llamarme así o te castigaré niña.

–…humm… –pensó un poco mini-Sakura – ¿Qué tal Oniisan?...

–Como quieras –respondió desde su cuarto. El chicho se disponía a dormir, cuando un bulto rebotó junto a él. Era mini-Sakura, que al parecer desde pequeña era irritante. – ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero un pijama, y hazme lugar en la cama. –se cruzó de brazos.

–No tengo pijamas para ti, duerme por allá… en el sofá.

–¡Oniisan! –le golpeó el pecho en forma de berrinche, impidiendo dormir al mayor.

–¡Bieeen! ¡¿Si lo hago me dejarás dormir?!

–Si-i~ –Sonrió, mostrando un pequeño espacio en sus dientes frontales, seguramente de algún diente perdido. El azabache bufó y rodó los ojos. Esperaba que al día siguiente esa mocosa despareciera. Sacó una de sus holgadas playeras y se la aventó a la pequeña.

–Ahora cámbiate DUER-ME-TE. –Se tumbó en el colchón y trató de conciliar el sueño.

–¡Esto no es un pijama! –reclamó con la playera en manos.

–No es como si tuviera pijamas para niñas de nueve años. Así que confórmate.

–Está bien. Pero mañana me llevaras a comprar ropa.

–Ajaaa –La pequeña entró al baño de la habitación y segundos después salió con la playera puesta que cubría más debajo de sus rodillas. Se aventó nuevamente a la cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza.

–Hasta mañana, oniisan. –Fue lo último que escuchó el azabache, y unos pequeños brazos lo tomaron cual oso de peluche, y la ligera respiración golpeaba en un costado de su torso. Pero tenía demasiado sueño como para empezar otra riña, así que se dejó hacer y a los pocos minutos calló igualmente rendido.

La madrugada aún estaba húmeda, colando aire frío por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Los grillos arrullaban la oscuridad y un leve ronquido salía de la habitación de Uchiha. El leve susurro despertó poco a poco al de cabellos oscuros. No era producto de su boca. Era un susurro agudo, pero maduro, un susurro casi erótico que se escuchaba claramente en su oreja. Abrió lentamente los ojos y giró ligeramente la cabeza, topándose con la sorpresa de que no estaba mini-Sakura abrazándolo, no, era la Sakura original. La Sakura de diecisiete años, con solo su playera que cubría un poco de sus muslos, con los carnosos labios entreabiertos y una de sus piernas rodeando su cadera. El moreno dio un brusco salto fuera de la cama.

–¡T-Tú! –La observo desde el suelo como dormía plácida en su cama. Se talló un poco los ojos.

–Oniisan, no hagas ruido tan noche. –Al abrir nuevamente los ojos carbón, la mini-Sakura somnolienta y con un poco de baba en la comisura de la boca era la que reposaba en su cama.

–No, no, tú eras Sakura. –se levantó.

–Soy Sakura –reclamó en puchero.

–¡No! La OTRA Sakura.

–Como sea. –La pequeña se acurrucó dándole la espalda al joven, y en cuestión de segundos el ligero ronquido apareció de nuevo.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar de la cama de doble plaza. Tal vez, había consumido algún estupefaciente. Sí, eso tenía más lógica que "la realidad". Se durmió sin darse cuenta. Fue un sueño tan profundo, que sólo la suavidad de una almohada en su cara logro volverlo al mundo, más por la asfixia que por otra cosa.

–¡Oniisan! ¡Levántate! –Y sí, no estaba alucinando, de verdad esa mini-Sakura estaba ahí. La empujó para que lo dejase respirar.

–¿Qué quieres, niña?

–Dijiste que me llevarías a comprar ropa, tú dijiste.

–Hmp –se removió en la cama, volviéndose a tapar –hoy tengo instituto, no puedo.

–¡Mentira! –De atrás de su espalda sacó un calendario de un perrito –Mira, ahí lo dice, hoy es sábado. Levántate.

–No molestes. –Dio un manotazo, apartándola de su sueño.

–Sino me llevas, saldré a gritar que me secuestraste, me quitaste mi dinero y me quieres matar.

–No lo harías –se reincorporó de inmediato, alzando una ceja.

–¿Me estás entando, oniisan-baka? –Y por un instante, el azabache juró ver cuernos en la rosada cabeza.

–Bien –arrastró las palabras mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

–¡Yey!

De verdad comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, estaba en un coma profundo y ahora alucinaba en su mente. ¡Nada concordaba! ¿Por qué había una mini-Sakura? ¿Por qué la ayudaba?... ¡¿Cómo demonios la desaparecería?! Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Salió rumbo a la cocina y se encontró a la pequeña acomodada en una silla de la mesa.

–¿Y el desayuno?

–No sé, Sakura lo hacía. Lo traía todas las mañanas, al igual que la comida… y la cena. –Sin darse cuenta se empezaba a hablar a sí mismo. De verdad esa molesta era "algo" útil.

–Sakura… ¿Yo? –Preguntó la menor poniéndose de pie –entonces, oniisan-baka no puede ni hacerse de comer. Muy mal…–colocó los brazos en jarras – ¡Yo te enseñaré!

–¿Ah sí?... niña, tienes casi la mitad de mi edad, si yo no puedo tu menos. –Cruzó los brazos y una batalla de miradas se abrió paso.

Mini-Sakura resultó ser muy terca, no persistente, no. TERCA. Y ese brillo de desafío que mostraban sus infantiles ojos no se parecía en nada a los jades repletos de "amor" a los que se había acostumbrado a ver. Porque, ahora que lo notaba, se había acostumbrado al constante "acoso". La pequeña bufó, trayéndolo de nuevo a la pelea.

–Bien –habló la menor –hoy desayunaremos afuera, pero mañana te las veras conmigo. –La pequeña salió de la cocina, pisando firme rumbo a la salida – ¡Apúrate!

–Hmp…

[…]

Los ojos ónix retachaban de vez en cuando con los infantiles esmeraldas. Ambos mirándose con recelo y desafío, no se llevaban precisamente bien, y eso que apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas. Habían llegado a un centro comercial muy concurrido, uno donde todos les miraban, más por la extraña actitud, que por el raro color de cabello de la menor.

–Oniisan, por allá, por allá –la pequeña le tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a una tienda completamente rosa, repleta de vestidos y pequeña ropa para niñas.

Al entrar, fue como cambiar de mundo. Fue como si el azabache se hubiese metido a alguna isla amazónica, donde por ser el único hombre, todas le miraba de dos formas; unas creyendo que, probablemente sea un pedófilo; y otras, al ver a la pequeña y saltarina oji-jade, le creyeron el mejor y más tierno, y guapo, muy guapo, hermano mayor del mundo.

–Tú espera aquí –le indicó un sillón con forma de trono para princesa e color rosa y lleno de brillitos. Ya cansado de discutir con mini-Sakura, se sentó, desparramado en el lugar indicado.

Después de media hora, la pequeña Sakura rebotaba de aquí para allá, eligiendo, playeras, faldas, pantalones y vestidos al por mayor. De vez en cuando se acercaba al, ya mareado de tanto rosa, azabache con alguna pregunta como "¿Te gusta este?" a lo cual el sólo bufaba.

–¿Es tu hermana? –Una juvenil voz se acercó por detrás. El la observó por el gatillo del ojo. Era una chica de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules.

–Algo así –contestó con desinterés.

–Eres muy tierno en acompañarla. Debes quererla mucho. Me gustan los chicos que le agradan los niños. –Le sonrió, sentándose a un lado de él.

Después de elegir unas cuantas prendas más, mini-Sakura estaba lista para marcharse. Se acercó a donde había dejado al azabache.

–Oniisan ya… –la pequeña contempló como la rubia chica posaba una de sus manos bien cuidadas sobre la despreocupada mano del azabache. Algo se revolvió en su estómago. Seguramente era por no haber desayunado. –Oniisan, ya acabé. Vámonos. –dijo cortante, a lo que observó, el de ojos ónix se levantó, entre molesto entre cansado, y con un gesto de la mano se despidió. Mientras la pequeña le hizo una mueca infantil de desprecio, y la rubia sólo respingó por la sorpresa.

El azabache sacó dinero del gran fajo que la menor le había dado. Pagaron la ropa que mini-Sakura había escogido. Como mula de carga, la pequeña llenó de bolsas las manos del mayor, todas llenas de pequeña ropa. Comieron en una hamburguesería cercana.

–Pasaremos al mercado, hoy te enseñaré a cocinar. –Mencionó la pequeña, que hora actuaba como su madre.

–¿Sigues con eso? Hmp… no te he dicho ya que si yo no sé, tu menos.

–Eso es lo que crees, pero nosotras las mujeres tenemos instinto para eso.

–Tu eres una niña no una mujer. –Mini-Sakura se quedó callada, por primera vez, – ¿Sabes? Conocí a una chica en esa fea tienda. Me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que quisiera…, tal vez ella nos pueda cocinar. –El azabache habló más para sí mismo.

La pequeña peli-rosa se llenó de ira. Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. Miraba como el de cabellos azabaches seguía susurrando algunas cosas sobre la bendita rubia de pacotilla.

–Te odio. –Le gritó, y el de ojos oscuros le prestó atención. La niña salió corriendo por la acera, seguramente haciendo una nueva rabieta.

–Hmp… mocosa, no corras así… –Fue lo que respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba tras ella. –Si sigues así… –La pequeña seguía corriendo por la acera.

Y todo fue muy rápido. El cerebro del mayor pareció jugarle una mala pasada, pues bien notó como la que corría lejos de él era la "otra" Sakura. El paso del azabache se aceleró, hasta llegar al punto en el que corría tras la lejana chica de cabellera rosa. A lo lejos, en el cruce de aceras, el semáforo pintó color verde para los automóviles, pero la chica de ojos jade no se detenía ¿era estúpida? O de verdad no se había dado cuenta. Y en cuanto puso un pie en el pavimento, casi por reflejo Uchiha soltó las bolsas en mano.

–¡Sakura!

_–… ¡AAAAAAH!..._

* * *

Gracias por leer. Debo agradecer y responder a:

**freisey1 **Gracias por leer :)

**alissea85 **Gracias :3

**Alexiel-Cullen **Espero te agrade el capítulo.

**Minene Uryuu **xD gracias por leer.

**Chidori x Blossom **Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te agrade el capítulo.

**aRiElLa 95 **Gracias por comentar.

¿Reviews?

Mary'Love~


	3. Capítulo 3

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Oniisan**

**3.**

_Y todo fue muy rápido. El cerebro del mayor pareció jugarle una mala pasada, pues bien notó como la que corría lejos de él era la "otra" Sakura. El paso del azabache se aceleró, hasta llegar al punto en el que corría tras la lejana chica de cabellera rosa. A lo lejos, en el cruce de aceras, el semáforo pintó color verde para los automóviles, pero la chica de ojos jade no se detenía ¿era estúpida? O de verdad no se había dado cuenta. Y en cuanto puso un pie en el pavimento, casi por reflejo Uchiha soltó las bolsas en mano._

_–¡Sakura!_

_–… ¡AAAAAAH!..._

Mini-Sakura apretó los ojos al notar un auto rumbo a ella. Gritó por mera inercia. Todo era negro como la madrugada, y muchos cuchicheos a su alrededor. Tal vez ya estaba muerta y así era en verdad el cielo. Su madre siempre le había dicho que su padre se encontraba e cielo, y que el cielo era "un lugar mejor", no completamente negro. Aún con algo de miedo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue el radiante sol, que iluminaba todo sin piedad…, tal vez si estaba en el cielo.

–_La salvó ¿viste?_

–_Sí. ¡Que valiente que ha sido!_

Y aplausos adornaron su alrededor. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el cabello azabache junto a ella, los grandes brazos rodeándola y un suspiro de agitado por parte de su salvador. No, aún no estaba en el cielo.

–¿Sakura? –La despegó de si, viéndola detenidamente cara a cara, y en sus ojos, la chispa momentánea de esperanza, despareció al volver a ver el rostro infantil. –…mini-Sakura. –Soltó casi con pesadez.

–M-Me… ¿Salvaste? –El moreno soltó un bufido. La pequeña niña abrazó más al de ojos ónix y un "OWW" no pudo ser reprimido por la audiencia. Ambos se levantaron y fueron donde las bolsas habían sido abandonadas por el mayo.

–Niña, no vuelvas a huir. Imagina que te pasa algo… si eso pasa… si mueres… –_"¿La "otra" Sakura ya no regresaría?"_ se preguntó. –Y si ella no regresa… –Susurró.

–¡Está bien, lo siento! –La niña, un poco sonrojada tomaba la mano del mayor. –Vamos a casa, oniisan.

[…]

–Ponte eso.

–¿De verdad piensas que lo haré?

–Sino lo haces, saldré a gritar que eres un secuestrador de pequeñas niñas y…-

–Está bien, está bien.

Con pesadez, el azabache tomó el delantal azul que le estiraba la pequeña en la mano. Mini-Sakura, ya cambiada con su nueva ropa, tenía puesto un delantal rosa, ambos sacados de sabrá dios donde. Tenían vegetales, carne y harina a la mano, y las mangas bien enrolladas.

–¿Y qué se supone "cocinaremos"?

–¡Curry! –Gritó la menor, subida en un banquito, a un lado del mayor. Un hilillo de baba escurrió por su boca y los ojos se le volvieron estrellitas.

–¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –Preguntó serio y con una gotita tras su nuca.

–Bueno no… ¡Pero no hay nada que internet no sepa! –La pequeña sacó el portátil del azabache. –Aunque esto cosa es muy diferente a la computadora que mamá compró.

–Han pasado ocho años desde que Sakura tenía esa edad. Obviamente la tecnología avanzó mucho.

–Bueno, bueno. Busca como hacer curry y ¡manos a la obra!

–No estoy seguro de esto. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Vamos, oniisan! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

[...media hora después…]

La harina manchaba todo en la barra para cocinar, incluyendo a los cocineros. De una hoya en la estufa, humo negro salía buscando un escape. El mayor tenía una vendita en el dedo índice izquierdo, producto de haber querido picar una zanahoria. La alarma contra incendios sonaba en la cocina y una especie de caldo rosa-radioactivo llenaba un tazón frente a ellos.

–… ordenaré comida china.

[…media hora después…]

–¡Esto está delicioso! –Gritó la pequeña, engullendo los fideos.

–Hmp…y tu querías obligarme a cocinar.

–¡Oniisan! Si comes comida rápida todos los días quedaras gordo o lleno de bichos en el estómago.

–Ya te dije que la "otra" Sakura me hace de comer.

–Pues sí que te he salvado la vida… –le miró con el gatillo del ojo. De repente, en la infantil mente de la niña apareció la escena de la mujer rubia de esa misma tarde. –Oniisan…

-¿Hmmn?

–¿Tienes novia? –El azabache escupió los fideos que pasaban por su garganta, atragantándose un poco.

–¿Q-Qué clase de…pregunta es esa para…alguien de tu edad?

–Es solo que… si no sabes, cocinar, tampoco lavar –señaló un bulto de ropa en la esquina del comedor –ni siquiera limpiar –pasó sus pequeños dedos por la mesa, manchándose de polvo. – ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo?

–Bueno… –El de ojos ónix pasó la mirada por el lugar. –Sakura siempre viene cada semana a hacer "todo eso".

–Omo… –Respingó la más pequeña. –Entonces… ¿en el futuro yo…?... ¡¿Soy tu novia?!

–… ¡No! –contestó medio alterado.

–Entonces… ¿trabajo como sirvienta para ti?

–hmm no.

–¡Oh! –soltó mini-Sakura, cayendo de sentón en la silla. –Entonces… en el futuro… soy una estúpida.

–¿Ehh? –exclamó confuso el de cabellos oscuros.

–Sí. –continuó con la mirada perdida. –Si hago "todo esto" por ti, sin ser tu novia, y dudo mucho que seamos "amigos", y sin que me pagues… ¡Debo ser estúpida!... pero, gracias a esto, cuando regrese a casa con mamá me aseguraré de que, cuando te conozca, te deje abandonado a tu suerte.

Un tic en el ojo del mayor se hizo presente. _"¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos para una niña de su edad?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo, como últimamente hacía mucho. Se quedó quieto, observando como la pequeña peli-rosa comía. De verdad, todo esto era demasiado raro. Ahora estaba consciente de que, al menos, una alucinación suya no era, pues en el centro comercial todos la vieron. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido eso? ¿Era físicamente posible, acaso?

–Ya acabé. –avisó y se levantó de la mesa, rumbo a la habitación compartida.

Sasuke tomó ambos platos y los dejó en el fregadero. Se pasó una mano por la melena y miró a su alrededor. Su casa verdaderamente estaba hecha un asco. Nunca se percató del impacto que tenía la oji-jade en su vida. Siempre que la encontraba limpiado su casa o lavando su ropa le decía algo como _"deja de acosarme" _ o _"ni aunque hagas esto saldré contigo" _y ella sólo sonreía.

Tal vez, mini-Sakura tenía razón. Tal vez la "otra" Sakura si era una estúpida por hacer todo eso por un tipo como él. ¿Cómo él? Sí. Frío, maleducado, grosero, hostil y mala leche. ¿Cómo alguien podía "amar" a alguien como él? Que las chicas se sintieran atraídas hacia él lo comprendía, pues no era indiferente al atractivo que poseía. Por eso siempre escuchaba declaraciones como _"me gustas mucho"_, _"Eres muy guapo"_, etcétera. Pero el día en que una extraña se le acercó, con una sonrisa impregnada en los labios, y con sus orbes jades llenos de sinceridad diciendo _"creo que te amo" _un nudo en su estómago se formó, y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar. Y sintió celos de esa chica, por ser la primera en provocar que perdiera el control en él mismo. Y por ese simple sentimiento que despertó en él, sentimiento que le aterró, comenzó un rechazo rotundo a la peli-rosa.

Suspiró y se fue a su cuarto. Al entrar al baño se encontró de salida con una pequeña vestida con una larga bata con un caballo muy afeminado en el centro.

–¿Cuál era la diferencia entre usar una de mis playera y esa "cosa"? –preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta, observando como la menor se subía a la cama.

–Que esta tiene ¡UN PONY! –Saltó mientras señalaba el centro del pijama.

–Hmp.

Uchiha se alistó para dormir y se adentró en la cama. Apagó las luces y cerró los ojos.

–Sasuke –por primera vez, la infantil voz mencionó su nombre, provocando que este abriera los ojos nuevamente. – ¿Cómo es vivir solo?

–Hmmn… supongo que…bueno.

–¿De verdad?... ¿no extrañas a tu mamá?

–Cuando creces tu dependencia por tu madre baja, por eso, supongo que te acostumbras.

–A mí no me gustaría no estar sin mamá, si ya de por sí no está papá, estar sin ella… me asusta. –Susurró –por eso tengo que volver con ella, porque, aunque papá nos cuida desde el cielo, sé que mi mamá y yo somos lo único que tenemos una para la otra y si no vuelvo ella se pondrá muy triste.

El azabache se quedó mudo. No sabía que Sakura no tenía padre, que en realidad, no sabía casi nada de ella.

Miró como la menor tomaba la posición de la noche anterior. La observó y cerró un momento los ojos, quedándose dormido.

[…]

La amena plática entre el rubio y el azabache se tornó en un reclamo. Ambos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas casas, después de una jornada agobiante en el instituto.

–¡Oye teme! ¿No irías este fin de semana con nosotros?

–No puedo, baka.

–Sasuke, ya es la quinta vez que nos cancelas. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace dos semanas estás así de raro. –El rubio pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretujándolo un poco – ¿No me digas que es porque Sakura-chan desapareció?

–¿Ehh? –exclamó un tanto alterado. De la escuela al menos, nadie había visto a mini-Sakura, ni tenía planeado que alguien la viera.

Se detuvieron una esquina antes de llegar a su hogar. Donde sus caminos se separaban.

–Sí, no te hagas el desentendido. Empezaste a actuar así desde que ella comenzó a faltar a clases. –Suspiró. –Lástima que nadie sepa nada de ella. Nadie la ha visto en un largo tiempo y no hay nadie a quien preguntar por ella.

–¿Y sus padres?

–Pues, que yo sepa, ella no tiene padre. Y su madre murió hace unos cinco años.

Una punzadura picó el corazón del azabache. Entonces, Sakura se quedaría perdió a su madre a los doce. "_Mi mamá y yo somos lo único que tenemos una para la otra"_. La energética, sonriente y activa Sakura que él conocía… estaba completamente sola.

–¡AAAAH! –gritó asustado el de ojos azules, recuperando la atención del moreno.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Naruto?

La cara descompuesta del rubio, con los ojos dilatados y las pupilas temblorosas, la mandíbula abierta y el cuerpo temblando, logró asustar un poco al azabache. El de ojos azules estiró uno de sus brazos y señaló con su dedo derecho, una figura a sus espaldas.

–_… ¿S-Sakura…? ¿S-S-Sakura la encogieron? _

* * *

__Gracias a:

**mussa-luna **Gracias por leer.

**Diana master **Espero te guste el capítulo.

**aRiElLa 95 **Gracias por comentar.

**nubechan **Espero te agrade la continuación.

**Guest **Gracias.

**Sabaku no Adhii **No sería mala idea lo del "mini-galán", pero como es una historia corta, no sé si me de tiempo desarrollarlo, pero, lo pensaré. Gracias por leer.

**uyamiko **Gracias, espero este también te guste.

**weriita **Perdón si me tardé, pero espero te guste la continuación.

**UH25 **Muchísimas gracias.

**Minene Uryuu **No, no la mataría xD gracias por comentar.

**Ada Wong **Espero te guste.

¿Reviews?

_**Mary'Love~**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Oniisan**

**4.**

_La cara descompuesta del rubio, con los ojos dilatados y las pupilas temblorosas, la mandíbula abierta y el cuerpo temblando, logró asustar un poco al azabache. El de ojos azules estiró uno de sus brazos y señaló con su dedo derecho, una figura a sus espaldas._

–_… ¿S-Sakura…? ¿S-S-Sakura la encogieron? _

El azabache giró sobre sus talones, temiendo lo que ya sabía. A sus espaldas, mini-Sakura los miraba hacia arriba, con una sonrisa en la cara. Volvió lentamente los ojos a su amigo, quien a estas alturas ya se encontraba inconsciente.

–Naruto, no armes un escándalo, los…

–¡¿Cómo que no arme un escándalo?! ¡¿Qué no ves?! –Señaló a la menor –No entiendo nada, ¡Será mejor que te expliques rápido, Sasuke-Teme!

–Na… ¿Naruto-kun? –Preguntó dudosa mini-Sakura. Se acercó un poco al rubio y lo miró hacia arriba, todo bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. El rubio en cambio, hizo ademan de retroceder cuando la pequeña aparición se le aproximó. – ¡Woooaaah! –Sonrió ampliamente – ¡Creciste mucho!

–¿Le conoces? –Preguntó simultáneamente al rubio y a la peli-rosa.

–¡Sí! –Contestó contenta.

–¡No!... bueno… sí pero no. –Continuó el aún impactado rubio. –Conocí a Sakura cuando teníamos nueve, ella era, y es, mi vecina… pero –miró fijamente a la niña – hasta donde yo sabía ella ya tenía diecisiete ¿cierto?... –dio un abrupto respingo –un momento… ¡Esto es una de tus estúpidamente elaboradas bromas ¿no?! –Señaló acusatorio a su amigo.

–No, Baka. –contestó simple y monótono, clara señal de que hablaba en serio.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

[…]

La peli-rosa reía sin parar mientras charlaba animosamente con el ahora menos asustado rubio. Como si de una reunión de viejos amigos se tratase. Cerca de ellos, un celoso azabache les observaba. ¿Cómo era que él ni enterado estaba que su rubio-baka-amigo-enemigo-favorito fuera tan amigo de la pequeña Sakura, y también de la actual Sakura? En el presente nunca los había visto hablar…, o dirigirse la mirada. Que claro, en el presente, el moreno nunca prestaba ni tantita atención a la oji-jade. El chiste era que se sentía totalmente excluido de la plática que rondaba en cosas que él no entendía.

–¿Recuerdas a Keigo-chan?

–Sí, sí. El niño de enfrente.

–Bueno, no te le acerques mucho por estas fechas. ¡Le dio varicela y contagió a casi toda la cuadra!

–¡No me digas!

–Bueno, quieres que te cuente como sucedió esto o seguirán hablando de "todo eso". –interrumpió molesto el dueño de la casa.

–¡Ah! Sí, sí. Cuéntenme, cuéntenme.

–Bueno, hace algunas semanas, en la escuela. Sakura –la pequeña le miró confundida –la otra Sakura, y yo estábamos amm… discutiendo.

–O sea, la estabas rechazando, otra vez. –Corrigió el rubio. La única niña ahí presente, agachó un poco la cabeza y al ver eso, el azabache tragó grueso.

–Bueno, como sea. Ella salió corriendo y comenzó a llover más fuerte. Después cayó un rayo y oí gritar a Sakura. Cuando llegué, mini-Sakura estaba ahí.

–Yo sólo vi una resplandeciente luz blanca… ¡Después vi el cielo oscuro y lluvioso!... y después a él.

Naruto, con una mano en la mandíbula y otra cruzando su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo una orilla de su labio inferior, produjo un monosílabo que ameritaba un pensamiento. El azabache y la peli-rosa le miraron expectantes, esperando una gran solución de alguien que, francamente, nunca se las daría.

–¡Ajá! –Se levantó abruptamente. –Tengo una tía, ella es –miró a ambos y luego su derredor, bajó la voz y habló –bruja.

–¿Bruja?

–¡Una bruja mala! –gritó aterrada la menor –no, no, no, ¡Yo me eh portado bien! –Se echó a correr hacia Sasuke y se aferró a él, como si fuera su madre –no dejes que me lleve.

–…hmp –el moreno le puso una mano en la nuca a la niña – ¿De qué hablas, Naruto?... ¿Bruja?

–Sí, sí. Pero tranquilos, ella no es mala… bueno a veces me pega, y también esa vez que me lanzó un hechizo para que mi… ajam –se aclaró la garganta –Estoy seguro que nos ayudará con esto.

–No lo sé. No creo qu ese tipo de cosas sean posibles…

–¡Sasuke-baka! Hay una mini-Sakura aquí, que viene del pasado ¡¿Pero no crees en la magia?!

–Eso es diferente porque aún creo que todo esto es producto de haber consumido accidentalmente estupefacientes, también tengo la teoría de que ahora mismo podría estar en coma y después despertaré sin piernas en algún hospital cuál Oliver Atom.

Silencio.

–V-Veamos a esa bruja, N-Naruto.

[…]

El letrero a un lado de la puerta principal del establecimiento pintaba en letras rojas y chillonas _"Encantadora Lady Tsunade"_, las ventanas de la fachada eran cubiertas por gruesas y opacas cortinas verdes y el olor a incienso se despedía por una vaporosa cortina amarilla en la entrada. De la nada un puerquito salió corriendo del lugar, llorando con el característico chillido de su especie.

–¡Es aquí!

El interior del lugar era lúgubre. La única luz que iluminaba el interior provenía de una pequeña esfera de cristal centrada en una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel anaranjado de lentejuelas. El azabache y la mini-peli-rosa se sentaron frente a dicha bola contemplándola con admiración.

–Mmm, con que son unos niños… –una voz maléfica y con eco sonó alrededor del lugar. Una sombra con gestos felinos apareció del lado contrario de los huéspedes. La pequeña peli-rosa se aferró a la manga del azabache. – ¿Qué los traerá por acá?... ¿Será acaso que alguien se ha arrepentido de no valorar lo que tiene? O quizá ¿Alguien que quiere volver a casa? –La sombra se asomó un poco a la luz, dejando entrever unos ojos avellana oscurecidos por las sobras y unos labios rosáceos. Sasuke y mini-Sakura se miraron mutuamente y después volvieron la vista a los ojos misteriosos, asintieron levemente –Pero díganme, niños, ¿están dispuestos a pagar el precio de lo que quieren?... sumergir sus almas a un eterno castigo después de muertos por cumplir absurdas ambiciones, o mejor aún por el mismo precio obtener cosas aún mayores, lo único que tienen que hacer es darme sus almas y mentes que yo las entregaré ¡Al del más allá, Rey de-…!

–¡Tsunade-obachan! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a prender las luces?

–¡AAAAAH! – El rubio encendió las luces de repente, provocándoles un mini-infarto al moreno y a la pequeña peli-rosa por el repentino acto.

–¡Naruto-BAAAKA! ¡Rompes el ambiente!

La habitación ya iluminada era más común de lo que se imaginaban, parecía una casa japonesa de té. Frente a ellos una mujer rubia, de aspecto joven, para la edad que debía tener, rubia y de ojos avellana, con un prominente busto y un extraño tatuaje en la frente. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Bueno, bueno. A todo esto ¿estaba en lo correcto, no? –dijo la mujer tomando de una taza de té frente a ella.

–Así es Tsunade-obachan –habló el de ojos celestes mientras se acomodaba a un lado de sus amigos –Neee, baachan, no deberías tomar tanto sake a diario. –Acusó con el rabillo del ojo.

–¡Me ofendes! Esto claramente es solo té –encubrió inútilmente su mentira. –Pero en fin, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, niños?

–Sasuke –contestó, aun molesto por el tremendo susto que recibió.

–¡Sakura! –La pequeña estaba un poco más animada al darse cuenta que la supuesta bruja no tenía la piel verde, ni cabellos de escoba, de hecho era bastante bonita.

–¿Y cómo les puedo ayudar?

–Necesitamos su ayuda para que pueda regresar a casa –contestó la pequeña.

–¡Oh! Pero todo tiene un precio, chiquitines.

–¡Ni loco venderé mi alma! –Anticipó el moreno.

–¡Bah! Tú sí que te crees todo. –La rubia le miró con el rabillo –no, no, no. Lo que yo quiero es algo que complace a toda buena admiradora de las bebidas, una catadora de mi talle y finura no exige más que un deleite al paladar…

–O sea –interrumpió el rubio –unas cuantas botellas de Sake.

–Bueno, no pedía eso… ¡Pero con gusto aceptaré ese pago! –A Sasuke le salió una gotita de sudor en la sien. Sacó unos cuantos billetes, suficientes para unas cuantas botellas y los entregó a la rubia dama.

–¿Con eso está bien?

–Mmm sí –dio otro sorbo a su bebida –Así que, cuéntenme ¿Cómo pasó esto? Puedo percibir que esa aura de la pequeña no corresponde a esta época.

–No lo sé. Yo estaba discutiendo con la Sakura verdadera, luego le cayó un rayo y ahora ella –señaló a la menor – está aquí.

–Ujumm, con que discutiendo… ¿de que discutían?

–B-Bueno –Sasuke titubeó un poco –ella… ella siempre insiste en que salgamos, yo siempre le digo que no…, pero ese día las cosas se salieron de control, le dije algunas cosas, como que no la quería cerca de mí y… creo que ella se molestó.

–Neee, muchacho tonto –susurró la rubia –a cualquier chica le molesta ser tratada de forma tan grosera. –Una pausa silenciosa inundó el lugar. –Verán, pequeños, el poder de la mente es la magia más poderosa. La magia no es cosa tan sencilla como agitar una barita o decir "palabras mágicas", no. Existen sus categorías, personalmente, considero la "magia natural" (*) la más poderosa; entre ella se encuentran los fenómenos de la madre naturaleza y la metafísica (**). No me extrañaría que al combinar la magia de la naturaleza, con el decreto que hizo Sasuke, lo que deseaste se cumpliera mandando a la actual Sakura lejos de ti, y como no puedes destruir materia, ésta fue remplazada.

–Un momento. Ya no entiendo nada. –Protestó el rubio y sus dos amigos asintieron apoyándolo.

–Lo que es lo mismo. Sasuke "deseó" tener lejos a Sakura, logrando así que el poder de la metafísica se activase y la actual Sakura intercambiara cuerpo con alguno de sus "yo" que no conociera a Sasuke.

–Pero yo no quería eso… bueno, tal vez en el momento sí pero… ¡No había necesidad de tomar medidas tan drásticas!

–Tú así lo deseaste, niño. –Concluyó la mujer.

–P-Pero, ¿Cómo volveré a casa? –habló por primera vez la más pequeña del lugar.

–No lo sé, pequeña. Tal vez, hasta que un decreto tan firme y fuerte como el que te hizo estar aquí sea hecho.

–¿Y cuándo será eso? –preguntó ansioso el Uchiha.

–¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!... eso es asunto suyo. Yo no puedo hacer nada más. Debes de pensar mejor lo que deseas, muchacho.

[…]

El moreno entró tras la pequeña mini-Sakura a su casa. La niña no había hablado en todo el camino, cosa que extrañó al moreno. La pequeña tenía un semblante de tristeza y fragilidad, como si en cualquier instante pudiese romperse en llanto. Sasuke quería decir algo, como un "_lo siento"_, más no encontraba las palabras correctas. Algo en su estómago lo hizo sentirse mareado, como un sentimiento de culpa, pues en cierta forma, por su culpa ella estaba ahí, tan lejos de casa.

–Mini-Sakura, yo… no era mi intención que… yo sólo…

–Tranquilo. –La pequeña se dio la vuelta, mostrándole una radiante sonrisa –Sé que tú me ayudaras. –La pequeña sonó confiada y un poco triste en el fondo, más bastante fuerte para tener tan corta edad.

–¿Por qué…por qué estás tan segura?

–_Porque en el futuro, sólo me pude enamora de alguien en quien realmente confío._

* * *

_*__**Magia natural:**__ Fueron definidos como «la magia natural» todos los fenómenos naturales observables en los cuales interviniera o estuviera presente la materia aunque fueran inexplicables. _

_**__**Metafísica**__ es una rama de la filosofía que se encarga de estudiar la naturaleza, estructura, componentes y principios fundamentales de la realidad. En lo personal, tengo un severo trauma con la metafísica. Mi maestra de música, diario nos ponía a "decretar" cosas positivas, algo así como un discurso hippie, ella dice que todo lo que creemos y deseamos se puede cumplir con el poder de la mente humana..., yo afirmo que fuma marihuana, pero eso es otra historia._

Gracias a:

**Diana master **espero te haya agradado el capítulo.

**mussa-luna **Gracias, me alegra saber que ese toque de comedia que le trato de dar a cada uno de mis FF no se pierda a pesar de la temática que, si soy sincera, a veces hasta a mi me confunde un poco. Gracia por comentar.

**weriita **Sí bueno, en realidad sería un one-shot pero me di cuenta que sería uno muy largo, por eso lo dividí, aún así me hace feliz saber que te agrada.

**aRiElLa 95 **Gracias por el comentario, y pues, veré que puedo hacer con eso del tercero en discordia.

**Rawamuffin **Me alegra mucho que te haya agradado, y pues trataré de que dure lo más que mi idea original me dé sin salirme de la temática.

**looola **Muchas gracias, me alegro.

**freisey1 **Espero te agrade el capítulo.

**DiamoOnnd PuUnk **Gracias por comentar.

¿Reviews?

**_Mary'Love~_**


End file.
